


I’m closing up the coffee shop soon… Wanna fuck me in the back?

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/gonewildaudio. Each line is read aloud by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/fpwtlx/script_offer_f4m_im_closing_up_the_coffee_shop/Have a great day <33





	I’m closing up the coffee shop soon… Wanna fuck me in the back?

**[F4M] I’m closing up the coffee shop soon… Wanna fuck me in the back? [Script Offer] [Cute Barista] [Whipped Cream] [Blowjob] [Tit play] [Fucking from behind] [“Fuck me like it’s the last time”] [Kissing]**

**Summary** : _You’re a barista working the closing shift of the coffee shop. The only customer left (the listener) is the regular you’ve had a crush on for awhile. It’s time to make a move_.

 **Your character** : _You love your job as the barista, since you meet so many interesting people. You’re cute, and you know it, as evidenced by the abundance of people who hit on you every day. You’ve accepted that the flirting is part of the job. However, there’s one, really hot regular who has never said anything to you beyond his drink order. He’s mysterious. You like that. He always comes in during the morning and leaves. But today, he comes in at night for the first time. You’re burning with curiosity as you close up shop. Finally, you muster the courage to confront him._

**Key:**  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes and emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS** **HERE** :

Hey, we’re closing soon, just so you know.

Yeah. We close at seven-thirty on Fridays. We’ll be open at 8am tomorrow, though.

[giggle] Yes, I’ll be here to make your americano, as usual.

[He starts to gather his things to prepare to leave]

Hey, um, before you go, I was just wondering. You come by here almost every morning. I assume you’re on the way to work or something. But this is the first time I’ve seen you here at night.

What? No, I’m not creeping. I just recognize the regulars, that’s all. Just curious. Morning customers rarely ever stop by at night.

Oh, you’re leaving town soon? For what? A vacation?

(disappointed) You’re moving. Where?

Wow, that’s quite a distance. All the way across the country…

Oh, so you wanted to visit your favorite coffee shop one last time before you leave for good tomorrow. [pause] Well that sucks.

[giggle] I don’t know why, it just does. I mean, I’ll miss you, I guess. Mind if I sit with you? [pause] Thanks.

(You decide to get flirtier. It’s the last time you’re seeing him after all.)

But yeah. I’ll miss you. I have a soft spot in my heart for my regulars. Especially you. So it sucks that I have to see you go.

Yes, I said, “Especially you.”

Why you? Well, I guess it’s because I’ve noticed you come here almost every morning, always ordering the same large americano with that mysterious, suave look on your face… It’s kinda hot. Not gonna lie.

What do you mean, “why is it hot?”. I don’t know. Maybe it’s just me, but I love a man of mystery. I’ve seen you almost every day that I’ve worked here, and the only words I’ve heard you say are “One large americano please” and “Thanks”. I’m not sure why, but every time you leave the store, I wonder “What is going on in his head?”

I think it’s just my personality. But also---if I’m being totally honest---you’re one of the only regulars who doesn’t hit on me. Actually, you’re one of the only customers who has never hit on me. And I can’t help but wonder, is that just a courtesy thing? I mean, I appreciate the politeness, but I guess, for me, it just sucks to think that one of my few hot customers doesn’t find me hot in return.

Oh, you do think I’m hot?

[giggle with relief]

Thank goodness. I was starting to feel self-conscious.

I don’t know why, but one thing I can tell you is this: The fact that you never hit on me just turned me on more. An attractive guy who doesn’t flirt with the cute barista? [Playful laugh] Challenge accepted.

Yeah, it’s kinda sad that we never got to really know each other before you had to leave.

(flirtatious) I mean, unless you want to make up for lost time.

You know what I mean. You just said you think I’m attractive, and I think I’ve made it pretty clear that I think you’re attractive too.

Just think of it as my parting gift to you. For being such a loyal customer.

No, we don’t have to go back to your place. We can do it right here. Like I said, the shop is closed. I’ve already locked up, and no more customers are coming until tomorrow morning. We have the whole place to ourselves. [playful laugh]

Well, for starters we can do this.

[You kiss him for a few seconds]

You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.

[More kissing]

Okay, we should get away from the windows. If anyone sees us, I’m fired. Here, follow me.

[You lead him to the back]

Welcome to the kitchen. Now, where were we?

[You pull him in and kiss more]

Here. Fuck. Take off your shirt.

[He takes off his shirt]

(surprised) Holy shit. Wow. Umm… I don’t know what to say. You’re even hotter than I thought you were.

[More kissing]

Here, take my apron off. And my shirt too. [giggles]

[You take off your shirt]

Do you like my tits?

Do you wanna feel them?

[He grabs them and you moan]

Fuck, I love it when you feel my breasts.

[Kiss him some more]

Oh, what are you doing? That’s just a bottle of chocolate syrup.

[He squirts it on your tits and you scream in surprise]

(laughing) Oh my God, you should’ve warned me. Now my tits are covered in syrup. What on earth could we do about that?

Well, you made the mess, so you have to clean it up.

[Moaning]

Oh shit, yeah. Lick them. Suck them. Clean them with your tongue.

I know you’ve always wondered what I looked like under my uniform.

[More moaning as he continues licking]

Oh fuck. And your body is amazing too. I just want to kiss you all over.

[Kissing] From your lips.

[Kissing] To your chest.

[Kissing] To your stomach.

Until I’m down here on my knees for you. Here, let me help you with your belt.

[Take off his belt]

And your pants

[Unzip his pants]

So that I can pull out your cock and kiss it too.

[Kissing sounds]

And so I can taste it. And suck it,

[Improv blowjob sounds for as long as you want. Feel free to ad-lib some dirty talk as well]

Mmm. You taste so good.

[Blowjob sounds]

But you know what would make you taste even better? Open that metal box to your left. That’s a refrigerator. Hand me the silver bottle.

[He opens the refrigerator and hands you the bottle]

This is whipped cream.

[Optional spraying whipped cream sfx]

(sultry) and it looks like I’ve gotten it all over you. It would be a shame to have it all go to waste. I had better lick it all up. [Licking sounds]. I can’t miss a single bit.

Oh no, I got it all over your cock.

I need to make sure your cock is nice and clean. From the head [Suck the head]. All the way to the base [Deepthroat].

But I also can’t forget your balls. They got a bit messy too. [Suck his balls]

[At this point, improv the blowjob and dirty talk as much as you want. Then, start the next part when ready]

Fuck. I got so wet from sucking all that whipped cream off of you. Here, feel it.

[You take his hand and rub it on your pussy]

Feel that? All that wetness is from you. Look [moan] you can slide your fingers right in [moan].

Oh. Now your fingers are all wet. Don’t worry, I’ll get that too. [Suck his fingers] Mmm. My pussy tastes amazing. I can’t wait for you to fuck me.

Okay, here. There’s no good place for us to lie down, so I’ll just bend over this counter.Take off my panties.

[He takes off your panties and you moan]

Hurry up and fuck me already.

[He starts putting it in]

Holy shit. Oh fuck you’re huge.

[More moaning]

Oh shit. Fuck me. Fuck me like the good little barista that I am.

[You both start going faster]

Ohhh… Grab my hips and fuck me harder. As hard as you fucking can. This is probably the last time we’ll see each other. So fuck me like you fucking mean it.

[He starts going harder and you moan]

Fuck! Like that! Fuck, don’t stop.

[More moaning, feel free to go at your own pace]

Grab my hair and pull it. Don’t hold back. Fuck me like it’s the last time. Fuck me like you’ll fucking miss me!

[Moan more. Ad-lib as you wish until you feel like cumming]

Oh fuck! I think I’m gonna cum. Just don’t stop. Fuck me right there. Keep fucking going and don’t you dare even think about stopping.

[Moan louder and louder]

Take me! Just fuck me until we both cum! Yes!

[Moaning continues to intensify until you both cum]

(Breathing heavy) Oh shit. Fuck me. I just came so fucking hard.

(laughing) I hope we didn’t use too much whipped cream. My manager is so fucking stingy with those toppings.

Yeah, you’re right. It was all put to good use.

Holy fuck, that was amazing. I should’ve hit on you sooner. [giggle]

But, it was nice to have you as a regular, even if we didn’t talk much until today. I’m just happy we made up for lost time.

By the way, I did say that we don’t open up until 8am tomorrow. Meaning we have the whole night to continue making up for lost time. [giggle]

Okay, tiger. Where’d you put that whipped cream?


End file.
